To Change the Future
by TheTwilightSaga4Ever
Summary: Bella and Edward receive six Twilight books, Including Midnight Sun, only half, and The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, the night before Bella arives at Forks. They read the books and see their mistakes. What will stay the same and what would change? I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be, we will have to wait and see. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Rated M in case :)


**Life's Full of Surprises BPOV**

**A/N: My second attempt... Please tell me what you think! :) Leave some reviews for me! :) No chapters are written from the book.**

**Declaimer: I don't own The 'Twilight' Saga characters :( Only the plot.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I WAS PACKING UP TO GO TO CHARLIE'S HOUSE WHEN MY MOM called me downstairs.

"Sweetheart, a package arrived for you." Renee, my mom yelled from the kitchen to me.

I ran downstairs, thank God I didn't trip being the worlds hugest klutz.

"Thanks, Mom!" I smiled.

I walked up to my room, after I picked up the package.

I finished packing up my clothes, shoes, pictures, etc., in about an hour, give or take a few minutes.

I grabbed the box that was delivered.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~in~~Forks~~Washington~~Edward~~~~~~~

I was in my room listening to _Clair de Lune _when Esme, my mother, called me from downstairs,

I dashed down the stairs, eager to go hunting.

"Yes'm?" I faked a Southern accent.

Esme laughed her bell like voice, well to everyone in the coven had a bell-like voice, even us the men.

_Adorable! Anyway. a package arrived for you. I wanted to open it, but it's yours, _she _said_ in her thoughts.

She handed me the sand colored box.

"Thank you, Mom!" I said, acting like a five year old, while she laughed again.

I went up the stairs, into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Alice, did you order something for me?" I asked her.

She look up from a fashion magazine, smirking, and shook her head no.

I let out a frustrated sigh. If it wasn't Alice then who was it?

I went up to my room and locked myself in.

I picked the box up and looked at the sticky paper that was attached.

It had my address and my name, that was it-besides the the stamp.

_Where was the return address? _I asked myself.

I looked around all the sides of the box, but I still could't find it anywhere.

_Hmm, weird._

I opened the box-vampire speed-I wasn't too patient right that minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been searching and searching the outside and inside of the box, but I couldn't find the return address, weird.

There were six books that were part of a series called, _the Twilight __saga._

_That's weird. I've never __heard of any of these books. Were they brand new? About to be published? Only one way to find out... _I asked myself.

I walked up to my laptop and typed in, _the Twilight saga._ Nothing popped up, weird.

I typed in the author's name, S_tephenie Meyer._ The same results, nothing... Awkward.

_Whatever. I'll just read the books,_ I thought, then realized that I had said it out loud, oops.

**A/N: When it's underlined it means the Edward and Bella are doing the same thing at the same time. Thanks!** :)

They grabbed the first book, _Twilight. _They flipped it over and read the back:

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, the was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirst for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

_Bella Swan's move to Forks, a small, perpetually rainy town in Washington, could have been the most boring move she ever made. But once she meets the mysterious and alluring Edward Cullen, Bella's life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. Up until now, Edward has managed to keep his vampire identity a secret in the small community he lives in, but now nobody is safe, especially Bella, the person Edward holds most dear._

Deeply romantic and extraordinarily suspenseful, _Twilight_ captures the struggle between defying our instincts and satisfying our desires. This is a love story with bite.

_A _New York Times _Editors Choice._

_An Amazon _"Best Book of the Decade... So far."

_A _Teen People "Hot List" _pick._

_A _Publishers Weekly _Best Book of the Year..._

**A/N: Okay, there! It's also going to happen for _New __Moon_, _Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn!_**

So on.

_Wow! This better not be about me moving to Forks... If it is I'm suing, this author and publisher,_ I thought.

People have read this and it's not even on the Internet, weird.

It said there was a website for it. I walked to my laptop, again, and typed in: .com, nothing! Ugh!

I grabbed the book and flipped to the beginning of the love story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wow! Ha, it's _published _but it's not in the Internet at all! Ha ha ha, lame._ I was laughing in my head. _Am I going crazy? No, it's normal. Wait, what?_ _It said my name! It better be about another _Edward Cullen_._

I flipped to the first page and started the vampire love story...

**A/N: Like I said this is my second attempt to a story. I hope you like it. It's going to have** _Twilight, Midnight Sun, New Moon,_ _Eclipse, The Short Second life of Bree Tanner,_** and **Breaking_ Dawn._ **I hope you like it. If you happen to cross this story first, please read my first story:** _Missing._

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. This is taking place before Bella arrives at Forks. I hope you like it! If you read, PLEASE leave A REVIEW! They are VERY IMPORTANT to ME! :) **

**Thanks, Love, TheTwilightSaga4Ever AKA Fatima Mendoza :) 3**


End file.
